Elevator Love
by MISSYAlexandra
Summary: Tony and Ziva, stuck in an elevator for the night, use your imagination!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New fanfic ****J**** this was inspired by a picture of Tony and Ziva that was sent to me by my close friend Corinne and the initial plot by Emily.**

**I'm experimenting to see if I can write chapters of no more than five hundred words so lets see how it goes!**

**+ " indicates talking' indicates thoughts**

"There was no reason for you to do that, Tony"  
"Oh come on Zee-vah, there was plenty of reason"  
"What, aside from pissing me off?" Basically yelled Ziva as they entered the elevator.  
"It was fair, you pulled me in too!"  
"Your own fault"  
The elevator doors were taking a long time to close and irritating Ziva even further she started jabbing violently at the close doors button and saying something under her breath that Tony assumed was Hebrew.

The elevator went down two floors and suddenly everything went dark and the whirring noises stopped.

"Did you do that?"  
"No, did you?"  
"What makes you think I would do that, I'm not Gibbs!"  
"Regardless if you are Gibbs are not, Tony it doesn't mean you can't turn the elevator off once in awhile"

Tony ignored her last comment and scoffed in reply and began fiddling around with the elevator buttons, it wouldn't turn back on so he tried the emergency phone, that didn't work either.

Groaning and leaning back against the wall of the elevator Tony banged his head on the wall behind him wishing that Ziva wasn't so mad and that he wasn't stuck in the elevator.

"Tony?"  
"Yes Ziva?"  
"Why can't we get out of here?"  
"I think the elevator is stuck or someone has played a very nasty joke on us"

Now it was Ziva's turn to get angry at the elevator, repeatedly kicking the door and screaming  
"YOU DAMNED ELEVATOR OPEN UP YOU PIECE OF CRAP" which, alas made no difference she too slumped against the elevator and sat down.

"What next?"  
Tony checked the time 2004, no one would be at work anymore.  
"It's getting rather late, no one is going to be here until tomorrow, Zee-vah"  
'OH GREAT, CAN MY DAY GET ANY WORSE? STUCK IN AN ELEVATOR WITH TONY?'

Ziva groaned, put her head back and closed her eyes, that was the best response Tony would get from her for now.

"You know what?"  
"No, Tony I do not so how about you just tell me and quit wasting my time"  
"Okay simmer down hot pot, all I was going to say is that a pizza would be good now"  
"We're stuck in an elevator together and all you can think about is your stomach?"  
"Mmmhmmm you've got to eat"

Ziva was becoming really annoyed at Tony and his stupid "I want pizza" comments and such, she just started ignoring him again and closed her eyes.

"Officer David, we are going to be stuck in here all night with each other so we can at least be friends, what do you say?"  
"For my sake I will make out with you for once"  
"Make UP Ziva, not make OUT, although a make out would be nice"  
"You wish" replied Ziva hitting him square in the stomach  
"Oww Zee-vah that wasn't nice, can we be friends now?"  
"I suppose so"

Extending her hand and Tony held onto hers too which they shook, holding onto each others hands just for a little too long.

**TO BE CONTINUED:**


	2. Sleep comes

A/N: Thank you everyone for all your kind words, reviews and alerts! Yet again, I would like to thank Emily for giving me the plot idea and everything else she has ever helped me with along the way, you're a great friend!

"So Ziva, we all made out yet?"  
"Tony there is no reason for you to humour my mistake"  
"Nothing better to do stuck in an elevator with you all night" said Tony in a voice that was just above a whisper.  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing"

Ziva shot him a dirty look and resumed staring at the crack separating the elevator doors from each other that had fingerprints all up the side of them from people grabbing at the door so they wouldn't miss it.

Tony on the other hand was fantasising about women in magazines and what he wanted on his next pizza while sneaking glances out of the corner of his eye at Ziva, soaked from head to toe- watching just long enough to notice she slightly shivered.

"Zee-vah you're cold"  
"No I'm not"  
"Yes you are"  
"No. I'm. NOT"  
"Yes. You. ARE"  
"Why can't you believe me, Tony?"

Tony ignoring her last comment slipped his jacket off and put it around Ziva's shoulders, Ziva wasn't happy about his actions but she didn't pull it off, instead she just clenched her teeth and sighed.

"Why did it have to be today that I don't have clean clothes with me?"  
"Not sure, Ziva but you are lucky that you have a partner that did have clean clothes with him and decided to give you his jacket because he didn't want you to get Pneumonia and give it to him"

Ziva moved her head to the right, just far enough so she was looking at him and for an instant, she reminded him of Kate.

"And you know Tony, for having such a generous partner who can sometimes make me want to shoot him when he says good morning, I could still say I'm pretty lucky"

Then she smiled, most likely the first real smile she had done that whole day, Tony being the cause of this made him feel like the luckiest man that was ever alive, screw being a gigolo, screw all his stupid one night stands and expensive ties, he was more than happy to be trapped in an elevator with Ziva David.

The heart wants what it wants, she had once told him and she was right, Tony's heart only wanted Ziva, and somehow she would be a bigger part of his life one day if that was possible.

That's when he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her a bit closer, she didn't object but surprised him by shuffling closer and putting her arm around his waist.

Slowly they began to drift off to sleep, just like they did when they were searching for the data chip in the Pentagon mole's house but just a little closer than they were three years ago.

**Please review!!**


	3. Ari

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews and alerts! I will try and update this asap (:

Tony was getting a little freaked out, he had woken up from Ziva making strange noises on his shoulder, she was now wildly thrashing around and seemed to be saying something that he couldn't quite make out.  
"Ari"  
"Ari"  
"Ari"

Then it hit him. Ari. How the hell did she know Ari?  
Ziva was now screaming his name and close to sleep crying if that was even possible, he couldn't stand seeing the woman he loves, yes the woman he loves being in so much pain and not be aware of needed to wake her up fast.  
"Ziva"  
He tapped her lightly on the shoulder.  
"ZIVA"  
"Whu--?"  
Big mistake there Tony, she got such a fright from him she tried to stand up and bashed her head on the rail that was above them.

Gibbs was right, "expect the unexpected" what he saw now was definitely the unexpected, but he didn't expect literally threw herself on top of Tony, clutching onto his shirt for dear life and cried loudly into his only thing that he could do at this stage was to run his hand up and down her back soothing her cries into sobs and eventually into whimpers.  
"Ziva…"  
Tony pulled her up enough so that she was sitting across his lap, inches from his face and her arms wrapped around his neck, she wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

She was a mess, not only her clothes wear soaked apart from Tony's jacket keeping her warm, her face was tear stained, Tony had never seen her cry this much, he couldn't stand anymore could he stand it, he moved his thumb to her cheeks gently wiping the tears away on each side until she looked normal again.  
"Todah Tony"  
This was one side of Ziva that Tony had never seen, he actually never thought that she would let her guard down to anyone like him, but she had proved him wrong, which just made him love her even more.

She wasn't perfect and had done some terrible things in her time, Tony was exactly the same but they both saw right through it because they believe that they are both equally good tightened her grip on him around his neck and leant forward and lightly brushed her lips against his…

A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Please review!  
P.S: sorry for the shortness!!


	4. Caught

A/N: Well I started writing this chapter when I was waiting for a new msn to download, it took ages and I finished it today (January 21 2008) while trying to pass the time until I have to go see the orthodontist, which is horribly horrible, I don't know why I'm even telling you this but oh well (: I really should apologise for the lateness in posting this story, sorry everyone!I really hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it, now on with the story!**CHAPTER FOUR.**

"Ziva we have to talk…" said Tony nervously.

"Tony that is all we seem to be doing, considering we're stuck in a damn elevator"

"Yeah, I know but like talk talk… proper, this is important""About what, Tony?""When you were uh… sleeping you were having a nightmare I think and you were saying things about Ari… you don't have to tell me but I would like to know"Ziva sighed and looked at the ground."Tony I was never completely honest with you about Ari""There are many things you don't tell me Ziva""Yes, but I should have told you, you are my partner and best friend and I trust you with my life so there is no good reason why I didn't tell you and I know that this will only stay between you and I""Ziva you don't have to""I want to…""Go on"Ziva took a deep breath and blinked the tears back that were threatening to spill over.

"You remember how the report said that Gibbs killed Ari?""I remembered every detail, yes I do know""Well that wasn't correct"Tony was really confused and Ziva had stopped talking.

"Then if he didn't…. who shot him?""I did""Oh god Ziva, I am so sorry""Don't be, he was a monster that was destroying Mossad and a potential terrorist, I had a choice Tony, I could let Ari kill Gibbs and then eventually destroy Mossad, or I could kill him myself to save Gibbs and leave Mossad, he was a monster but I loved him""I know what you mean, Ziva and I'm sorry that you had to go through killing your brother"

Ziva smiled and put her head on Tony's shoulder and looked up at the ceiling of the elevator and looked at the dents in the sides, _probably from Gibbs punching the walls on various occasions _she thought to herself.

"Tony I hope that what we just talked about will stay between you and I""I wouldn't think of breathing a word to anyone, what you meant before about me being your best friend, did you mean it?""Yes, I meant it Tony, you are my best friend and obviously I was lying about the part where I said you were my partner" said Ziva rolling her eyes.

Tony laughed softly "You're getting better with the sarcasm, Zi""They have that in Israel too!"Tony smiled and rested his head against the top of hers.

Tony checked his watch, 0115.

"Ziva it's getting late, I think we should sleep soon, we have to work tomorrow""Are you serious? After being trapped in the elevator all night, shouldn't we get a 'you've been sleeping in an elevator so go home and sleep in a bed' pass?" groaned Ziva"I'm not sure one of those exists Ziva, but you'd make millions with that""You can be my hamster then""Hamster? I think you mean guinea pig""Oh whoops""Well I'd be delighted to be your hamster""As you said Tony, it is getting late and we do have work tomorrow so we need to go to sleep now""Goodnight Ziva""Lailah tov Tony"

Ziva curled up in the corner of the elevator on her side while Tony stretched out on his back, somehow during the night their positions changed, Ziva ended up curled at Tony's side with her head on his chest and Tony had his arm wrapped around her.

**THE NEXT MORNING.**

The elevator doors opened and woke Ziva up, she had a massive headache and the light was blinding her, once she had focused her eyes, she realised it was Ducky dressed in his usual trench coat and Englishman hat with his briefcase.

"Oh my….what happened to you two?" questioned Ducky.

"The elevator decided to stop when we were in it last night and no one was here and we couldn't use the emergency phone, so we figured the power was out""The power was out Ziva, I never thought any of you would be stuck in the elevator all night, you two had better get home and go to bed before Jethro sees""Before Jethro sees what?" came a voice from behind them.

It was Gibbs.

**THE END, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. The Morning After

A/N: So many people suggested that I should continue, I FINALLY got around to it, so I hope you like it and thank you for all your encouraging words (:

"What exactly do you two think you're doing?"

"Uhhmm.. Playing grab ass?" said Tony as Ziva and himself stood up.

"Not on my time you're not" said Gibbs, walking over to them and slapping them both on the back of the head. "Go get cleaned up, and David, why are you wearing DiNozzo's jacket?"

Ziva looked down at what she was wearing _Tony's jacket from yesterday. _Oops. She tried to come up with a plausible excuse.

"We were having a fashion parade in the elevator to pass time, Tony tried my shoes on, but gave them back, and then I tried his jacket on and I must've fallen asleep!"

Gibbs smirked.

"You can thank Abby for your successful fashion parade" said Gibbs as he walked off, leaving Tony and Ziva staring at each other in disbelief, still in the elevator.

Tony turned to Ziva and spoke.

"_Abby_ killed the power to the elevator to trap us in the elevator? I don't believe this! I bet she left the security camera on though..." both Tony's and Ziva's eyes went wide as the words left his mouth.

'_The kiss. We slept, practically TOGETHER, sleep sleep, not other sleep, thankfully...'_

Tony and Ziva walked out of the elevator and into the bullpen, both on edge and _very_ embarrassed about what they had just been caught doing. They were so caught up in finishing the paperwork they should've completed yesterday, they didn't notice Gibbs walk in, usual coffee cup in his hand.

"DiNozzo, David" said Gibbs.

This startled both Tony and Ziva, making Ziva fall out of her chair and Tony, who jumped three feet in the air.

Gibbs smirked '_this is going to be an interesting day' _then he spoke "Go see what Abby has"

Tony and Ziva gulped, then looked at each other with eyes wide. _Abby._

They walked back into the elevator they had spent all the night in and Tony looked around so he wouldn't have to look at Ziva, instead he had flashbacks of last night. It was perfect, even though nothing can be perfect, the thing ruining this "perfect" was Abby's intrusion with her damn surveillance camera.

When the elevator got down to the floor that Abby's lab "Labby" was on, they stepped out cautiously, both waiting for the other to lead the way, eventually they got there, still walking side by side.

Abby had her music up really loud so she didn't hear them enter the lab, she was reviewing the security footage from last night's elevator, rather pleased with herself that she had gotten them to confess their feelings, and more importantly she got them to kiss!

She continued editing a freeze frame from the footage, when Tony and Ziva were kissing, Tony and Ziva were standing about five meters away from her, gaping at what she was doing, both unable to speak.

Once she had finished editing, she put it up on the plasma.

"ABBY" screeched Tony.

Abby turned around and screamed in surprise, startled from Tony's surprising scream and the fact she had no idea that Tony and Ziva were in her lab, even less of an idea as to how long they had been standing there.

She quickly recovered though, running up to them and hugging them so tightly that they thought they were going to pass out if she didn't let go soon.

"OH MY GOD I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!! IT WORKED IT WORKED IT WORKED" squealed Abby as she jumped around in circles, completely freaking out both Tony and Ziva, what the hell? They weren't even together...

Abby suddenly stopped jumping around and screaming, then a small smile spread across her face.

"You're getting punished by Gibbs"

Gibbs. Punishment. From what they did last night. Uh oh....

[**TO BE CONTINUED**]


	6. Punishment

"I can't believe he's punishing us for something that Abby did, well, she didn't exactly do it herself, but she locked us in the elevator and... got us to do that" complained Tony. "And another thing? I can't believe he's making us do this of all things!"

Ziva laughed "well at least you know what he does with all those boats he made now" she said as she said as she removed another piece of boat to sand so it could be used for new garden bed edging.

"Yeah, I never would guess that he takes it apart in three parts, stores it in his basement and then gets his co-workers to help construct a garden full of boat edgings!"

"Hey DiNozzo, stop slacking off, you still have to do this for McGee's garden" said Gibbs as her turned another sausage on the barbecue, while McGee just waved at Tony and Ziva.

"This is going to be an interesting day" groaned Tony.

--

After they had finished Gibbs' garden, he still wouldn't let Tony eat a sausage, which really didn't please him.

Three back breaking hours later, Tony had finished both Gibbs' and McGee's gardens, finally getting the chance to sit down and eat some food, not sausages, but salad, which was better than nothing.

"Hey Boss, how come you got us to do this instead of Abby?"

"Need to know basis, DiNozzo" laughed Gibbs.

Ziva suddenly figured it out and also began laughing.

"What? Did I miss something?" asked Tony, confused.

"Tony, he got Abby to get us in the elevator, to get us to do something like that, so then he could punish us as payback for all the times we've slacked out at work, and someone to do his garden bed edgings!"

"Quite true, David" said Gibbs.

"Oh, Boss, that's not fair"

"And I'm still missing part of your paperwork from three weeks ago"

"What no you're—ohhh"

Gibbs and Ziva just laughed at him, afterall, this HAD been a very interesting last forty eight hours.

**~ The end~**

**A/N: Officially, the end, I know I said it was the end two chapters ago, but you guys are my inspiration to write, and your awesome reviews got me to pump out another two chapters, so this is to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted or favourited this, this all goes out to my lovely readers, I love you guys so much! Now, this may seem stupid of me, but I'm currently writing another called "Our Mission" if you haven't read it, and It'd be really great if you read that too, just read "Our Choice", the prequel, for it to make sense. Thanks for everything, love Alexandra xxxx.**


End file.
